


Bad Idea

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha has a recurrent problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

After the fact, Martha Jones made a resolution to always listen to the heart of whomever entered her life in a mysterious fashion. Because one Time Lord had been enough. Two?

Her body shivered, despite her mental revulsion, at how expertly Renee had seduced her. Learning that the woman was a Time Lord renegade named the Rani had shattered Martha's faith in herself...for about ten minutes.

After that, she buckled down, talked to her friends, and they set about defeating the Rani's plans to turn Earth into her playground.

Seriously, no more strangers without a stethoscope in her future....


End file.
